Want to Come Over?
by tbc1563
Summary: What REALLY happened with Eli.
1. Chapter 1

**Want to come over?**

That was all the message said. Blaine didn't know Eli, in fact besides the few pictures on his profile; he had never even seen him in person. He was cute according to his pictures, Blaine couldn't lie about that. Eli added Blaine on Facebook months ago, at first he was persistent. He poked Blaine, messaged him but Blaine never thought of it. He ignored it because he had Kurt. He had Kurt…

Why did the idea of Kurt seem so lost…so distant. Well, he was in New York so technically he was "distant" but even being three thousand miles away, even though Kurt wasn't _physically_ there, in the beginning he was still _there. _ He was in the hallways at school, his soft voice was in the choir room, his scent on his sheets.

Everything about Kurt was _there_, until distance took its toll and Blaine no longer thought he saw Kurt in the halls, Kurt's voice was barely above whisper in the choir room and his sheets began to smell more like himself than his lover.

Sure he thought about Kurt, in fact there wasn't a time when he didn't think about Kurt but it always hurt. He had his friends and his parents, never much around. But for the first time since the moving on with his life after the Sadie Hawkins dance and transferring to Dalton, he felt alone. He was alone. He had no one to listen to his cries, no one to hug, no one to hold his hand, no one to kiss, no one to make love to and no one to just plain be with. He walked the halls by himself, sung few words and spoke even less. He painfully floated by day to day, losing the sight of Kurt all around him.

His calls from Kurt went unanswered and Skype dates were slim if any. He barely talked to Kurt, his boyfriend, the love of his life. They showed no connection anymore.

So it was simple, one day it clicked, he poked Eli. He didn't expect an answer back and certainly not that fast.

**Want to come over?**

The words hung there, four simple words that were filled with so much meaning. Four words, like the four words he said to Kurt on their last face to face goodbye. **"I love you most."** Four words, was all Blaine needed to reply. It wasn't , **I have a boyfriend **or **Hey I'm not interested. **Blaine replied back with four simple words would change the course of his relationship forever…**I'll be there soon.**

* * *

**I am debating writing another chapter on this. I would make this a prologue and write from there but I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

His heart pounded in his chest and his hands were clammy as he walked to the front door. Blaine darted his eyes around him, he wasn't sure why. Perhaps checking to see if anyone he knew was around or looking for a sign to tell him this is a horrible idea. Because it was, this was a HORRIBLE idea.

In that second where he reached his hand up to the doorbell, he hesitated. Maybe that was his sign. He hesitated meaning that he had to think. He had to think about Kurt. If he walked into this apartment it was going to be over. All that they had expierenced together, all that they mean to each other would be a lie. It would just become memories instead of being apart of their furture. He clutched his phone in his other hand and took a few steps back. Hands shaking he went to dial Kurt's number. Before he could hit the dial, he thought back to this morning, Kurt was busy. Kurt didn't have time. Kurt never had time anymore, and regardless of if Kurt answered now or not…Kurt was still in New York and Blaine was still in Lima. Alone.

He was thinking too much, he took a deep breath and walked to the door with fake confidence. He rang the door bell and counted the seconds. "I wonder if I look okay?" He thought. Wait why did he care what he looked liked? This wasn't Kurt, who he always strived to look good for. This was some random guy, some random….The door opened and Blaine blinked because in that second he wasn't JUST some guy…he was a very attractive guy.

"Hey." Eli said. "Thought you weren't coming, and that'd be such a shame. Come in."

Eli was confident, Eli was hot, Eli was older and Eli…Eli was not Kurt. So why did Blaine walk in the door like he had many times before. Like it was so normal.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Eli smiled with perfect teeth. Everything about Eli was perfect. His body, Blaine could see through his tight shirt. His apartment, decorated with football novelty that wasn't too juvenile. He even had a bow tie collection neatly framed on the coffee table as decoration. He was in college at the local university majoring in polotics, so he was smart. He was perfect.

Blaine for a second thought back to last Christmas. Back when he gave Kurt the promise ring. Back when he uttered those words, "…how perfectly IMPERFECT you are…"

"Hey sexy? You want a drink or not…or you want to skip right to the good stuff?" Eli interrupted his thoughts, as he walked toward him with no intention to stop. He placed his hands on Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

He was taller than Kurt, clearly an inch or so. He leaned closer and Blaine had to force himself to look up into his eyes. He immediately looked away because looking into his eyes meant this was real. "I just love meetings like this…it's so exciting." Eli said biting his lip. Eli tugged him closer and Blaine could feel just how "excited" Eli was.

"What I don't look like my profile picture?" Eli laughed before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Or you've never been with an older guy before?"

Blaine felt a lump in his throat, Kurt was older. Kurt was the ONLY other guy he had ever been with, and a month ago Kurt was the only guy he was content with EVER being with. But Blaine was alone with no one to talk to and there was a perfectly good looking guy in front of him. So why did he feel bad. Blaine shook his head and forced a smile.

"No drinks…"

"Fine. Bedroom then." Eli finished grabbing Blaine's hand. "Because you're cute and I want you so bad right now."


	3. Chapter 3

The heat soared in the room as Eli shut the door. Blaine watched him as he lifted his shirt over his head revealing just what he expected, a toned six pack stomach. He tossed his shirt on the floor casually winking at Blaine. Blaine watched the shirt hit the floor thinking that Kurt would never allow his clothes to end of up on the floor like that. Even in their most heated make out sessions, Kurt always made sure his clothes ended up in a chair or on the end of the bed.

Eli came close and Blaine felt himself freeze up. "God you're hotter than I expected." Eli whispered as he entwined his fingers in Blaine's pants loop. "But…lose the shirt." He whispered into his ear, sending chills down Blaine's spine. Eli smiled as if he knew Blaine had goose bumps. He placed one of his hands on the small of Blaine's back pushing him towards him. In that split second they were skin to skin, well Eli's skin to Blaine's shirt. Blaine gulped and looked at the ground. He felt Eli place one soft kiss right under his ear and tug at the hem of his shirt. He gently pushed him away.

"Uh…I want to leave clothes on…" Blaine stammered. "For now…"

Eli smiled, "Fine." He took a step back from Blaine, still fingers laced in his belt loops. In a quick three steps, Eli was on the bed with Blaine on top of him. Blaine's head swirled around him and he felt sick. Eli leaned up and brushed the hair out of Blaine's face. "Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

Kurt had, Kurt did all the time. Sometimes they'd be in the middle of sex and Kurt would look down at him and say, "I could get lost in your eyes forever." Or there were times when they were just together, nothing special and Kurt would look over and simply say, "Every time I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you all over again."

"My boyfriend says…" Blaine said without thinking, he stopped himself his voice catching in his throat. Eli raised his eyebrows and if anything Blaine said hurt him, he never showed it. "So that's why you're so nervous. Honey I just want to let you know…anything you got going on with you and your boyfriend doesn't affect me. Either way I want you just the same."

He guided Blaine's hand between them and Blaine came in contact with stiff denim. "I told you before…you're cute. This is what cute guys do to me. I can help you when you're angry or alone, no big deal, no strings attached. It's JUST a hookup okay." Eli smiled at him with his perfect teeth.

Blaine let his hand remain lifeless between them. He felt a familiar twitch in his own pants. He shut his eyes, "No." He thought. Kurt was the only person to turn him on like this. Eli reached up and kissed his collarbone as Blaine kept his eyes closed. He let Eli kiss down his neck and under his chin.

He opened his eyes when Eli said, "Now the question is…top or bottom?"

Blaine hesitated again, "Uhh…I…I…both…"

Eli laughed and smiled, "Well in that case, I'm a top. Let me do all the work." In a swift motion he hovered over Blaine pressing their bodies together. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. His lips moved against Blaine's stiff ones and Blaine refused to kiss back. He felt Eli's tongue find his in his mouth and it was too rough and too fast. It felt unfamiliar and wrong and Blaine couldn't take it. "Wait." He said as Eli pulled away. Eli smiled at him and let Blaine sit on the bed.

"Tell you what..." Eli said from behind him, Blaine could hear him zip up his pants. When had that even happened? Blaine couldn't even remember if he was the one who had done that in the first place.

"Tell you what… I'm going to get another drink. Take all the time you need sweetheart." Eli climbed over the bed and placed a kiss on the back of Blaine's neck. It sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

Eli left and Blaine sat on the bed, tears in his eyes. He couldn't do this, he knew from the moment he had come here that he couldn't do this. Then why had he come here? He cheated. He felt his breath quicken and his heart beat faster.

He cheated.

He cheated.

He cheated.

He cheated on Kurt.

Hadn't he been the one last year who overreacted when Kurt TEXTED a guy. He was in the apartment of a guy he didn't even know. He had let a guy touch him the way Kurt knew how, he let a guy kiss he the only way Kurt did, and he let this get so out of hand so fast.

His own words echoed in his head, his own words from last year, over the Chandler fight, "Well then talk to me. Tell me that you're unhappy, but don't…cheat on me."

He was a hypocrite; he had made Kurt feel so bad and attacked him during glee for TEXTING. Suddenly all of that felt so small, all of the little fights they had had didn't mean anything, all of the unanswered phone and Skype calls didn't MEAN anything. They didn't mean anything because after Kurt finds out…Blaine couldn't even think. He felt nauseous, the watery feeling in his mouth taking over as his stomach churned.

Eli returned holding two drinks in his hand, "Ready Sexy?"

Blaine pushed past him to the bathroom, just making the toilet. Eli followed slowly; he didn't pat Blaine on the back or tell him it was going to be okay. He stood in the door frame. It wasn't mean, it was just the fact that he didn't have to. Blaine knew that, he wasn't his boyfriend, he didn't have to take care of him. And then it hit Blaine, he was still alone. Even if he mustered up enough courage and strength to actually sleep with Eli, after tonight he would still be alone.

"I have to go…" He said standing as the room spun around him.

Eli didn't stop him he walked him to the door and handed him a bottle of water. "Hey Sexy?" Eli called from the doorframe.

Blaine turned to face him.

"Don't call."

"I'm sorry…You were expecting…."

"No it's not that. I could get any guy on campus. But from the moment I actually looked into your eyes, I realized you weren't ready for this. You're sad Sexy, but remember sadness is temporary. Something like this is permanent."

With that he shut the door leaving Blaine. Blaine stood there for a moment and stumbled to his car, a normal person would have thought he was drunk, but he was sober. One hundred percent sober. He pulled out his phone and booked the next flight to New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Flowers.

They were the first thing that Blaine had on his mind once his plane landed. Flowers were the only thing he wanted to give to Kurt when he first saw him. Well, he actually wanted to give him a huge hug, and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to give him a romantic kiss, express how much he truly missed him. But he also wanted to give him the truth. The last part made his stomach turn as he collected his small suitcase from the overhead bin.

He stepped out onto the streets of New York, asking someone for directions to the subway for Kurt's apartment. He decided on buying flowers now rather than later remembering how Kurt told him, he'd never think twice about paying for anything on the street near his place. He bought two dozen roses, and the man smiled at him Blaine handed him the money. "That's quite a lot of roses for a boy so small." His thick Italian accent flowing through, Blaine had to smile because the man was nearly three inches SHORTER than him. Then the man looked at the money and gave it back to Blaine. "Boy so small, this many roses means his heart's big." He handed Blaine the large bouquet. Blaine thanked the man repeatedly and headed to the subway.

Blaine had ridden the subway before, his mother would take Cooper and him down here as kids to watch plays and have a weekend in the city. Even as a kid, Blaine felt like he belonged here. Back when Cooper wasn't quite a teenager, they would sit on the subway pretending to be important businessmen on their way to an important job in an even more important building. Sometime they would pretend they were old friends who happened to run into each other on the B train. They would always pretend they were someone else.

As Blaine sat in between an elderly lady and a girl not much older than him, and he pretended that he was just visiting Kurt, not for the reasons that he truly was.

**Sorry this one is just quick filler, I'll write another piece in later this week! Thanks for reading guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine threw up twice on his way to the apartment. He thanked the small bakery owner a block away from Kurt's for letting him use the bathroom. As he finished brushing his teeth in the sink he stared at himself in the mirror. Maybe he didn't have to tell Kurt, well at least not tonight. They could just enjoy the surprise of him being in New York. Maybe Kurt wouldn't notice how pale he looked or how his smile would be plastered on this whole trip. He was leaving tomorrow night, he could get through this.

But he knew Kurt and Kurt knew him. He wouldn't be able to just act like everything was okay without Kurt taking some sort of notice. Blaine sighed and braced his hands on either side of the sink. Someone banged on the door making Blaine realize he had probably been in here longer than acceptable and that upon his exiting he would gain a numerous amount of stares.

This was it, he would see Kurt for the first time in person in a long time. He left the bakery avoiding eye contact with most of the patrons. As he walked down the street, he ignored the harassing homeless people and tried to turn his head away from a possible drug deal in the alley next to the apartment. He reminded himself to thank Kurt for warning him about the neighborhood beforehand.

He finally reached the apartment and knocked. Thoughts rushed to his head as he heard footsteps. It had been a month and a half nearly two since he had seen Kurt. Would he look the same? That was ridiculous, he had just Skyped Kurt... the other day? Or was it last week? It clearly couldn't have been two weeks had it? He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kurt's face besides the pictures at his locker. His stomach turned and he tried to ignore it. He put the large bouquet in front of his face as he heard the door slide open.

Without even looking he knew Kurt's footsteps. He automatically smiled and his heart fluttered. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around him and kiss him and...

"Surprise! "was all he could say as he peeked out from the roses.

"Blaine!" Kurt wrapped his arms around him. "This is amazing. I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks."

"I know. I just missed you too much." Blaine said and he really meant it, he HAD missed Kurt every day since he left. He kissed Kurt firmly, although it was rudely interrupted by Rachel. But in that short kiss Blaine felt his world spin. His lips met Kurt's eager ones and it was like the first time they kissed all over again, Blaine wanted more immediately.

But Rachel hugged him and asked him questions and Finn was there too but in all honesty that part was a blur to Blaine, he wanted to get Kurt alone and kiss him and hug him and just BE with him. There was something about going to a piano bar but Blaine didn't care he wanted nothing more than to be with Kurt.

Just being in his presence was making his chest tight. He couldn't help but advert his eyes down as he watched Kurt walk into the kitchen to put his flowers in a base.

Rachel must have caught his eyes because she elbowed Finn and told him to come to her "room" to change so they could leave. Finn looked hesitant but he went anyway, Blaine stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He stood near the stove as he watched Kurt organize the flowers.

"Aw, they are so beautiful Blaine." Kurt said smiling. "You've never got me this many before. It's too much actually, just you being here in enough." He turned his face to Blaine, as he did his own fell.

"What's wrong? Are you tired? We could stay here. But the piano bar is really cool. We could just go for a little and leave."

Blaine hadn't realized his face read concern. "No!" He protested. "I'm fine, let's go out I want to just be with you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him. His kisses were still eager and innocent. Guilt swelled in Blaine, he wondered if Kurt noticed someone else had kissed him only hours before.

The thought made him pull away fast. Hurt flashed across Kurt's face momentarily. "What's wrong? Has it been too long...?"

More guilt ran through Blaine. "No! Of course not! I just…"

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Rachel said into the kitchen. Finn looked quiet and distant which wasn't usually like him. He would normally be sickeningly all over Rachel. Maybe it was the distance they had over the past couple of months. Blaine knew firsthand how distance hurt.

Time past as they ended up at the piano bar, Callbacks and Kurt only asked once if Blaine was okay. After Rachel and her classmate Brody sang, Blaine volunteered himself to sing. Before he made it to the piano, Kurt grabbed his hand and whispered, "I love you most." All Blaine manage to say was "Me too". His memories rang back to saying goodbye to Kurt at the airport before he left uttering those same words, "I love you most."

He introduced himself and looked at Kurt smiling in the audience; he was ear to ear, so proud, and so happy.  
As he sat at the piano and started singing, he knew he couldn't do this. He wouldn't make it through the whole performance. So he just sang and every note he played hurt and every time he glanced at Kurt he couldn't hold his gaze for longer than a second without guilt swelling in him.

Finally it was over and he took his seat next to Kurt who didn't say anything but he was stiff. He saw Kurt watch him from the corner of his eye. Every one praised Blaine telling him how well he did even though it was clear his performance had made them uncomfortable at best.

Kurt finally turned to him and smiled that smile that didn't reach his eyes. Blaine hated that smile. "That was good." Was all Kurt said he placed his hand on top of Blaine's and turned back to the next performer who Blaine knew he wasn't as interested in as he seemed to be.

They walked through the park later that night, Rachel and Finn ahead of them. On any other date they would have held hands and stayed close. Blaine would have stolen kisses or even better with them in New York kissed Kurt in public. Instead they fell into step and walked but they weren't "together". Kurt kept fidgeting as he walked with Blaine. He noticed Blaine's mood and questioned him.

Blaine made up an excuse, telling Kurt he missed him which he honestly did. Finally Kurt turned to him, "Please stop pretending there's nothing wrong."

Blaine swore his heart stopped, he couldn't form a clear or logical thought so the words just came.

"I was with someone."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night was horrible. Everything Blaine had expected and feared came true once he uttered the dreaded words to Kurt. "I was with someone."

It destroyed Blaine the way Kurt's face fell, the way his tears came so freely, and the way for that split second Kurt's face was the same as two years ago when Blaine first met him. Blaine was back to his Dalton days when he met this scared boy who was hurting. Kurt's face read the same today, he was scared and hurting and this time Blaine wasn't the one to fix it, he had done it.

Kurt ran away from him and Blaine couldn't find himself to chase after him. He was like glue and his own tears fell down his face. Kurt was gone and he wasn't coming back. By the time Blaine's brain actually caught some logic, he found Kurt at a fountain in the middle of the park. He sat next to him, every part of Blaine's body ached and he tried to put together a reason, an explanation but nothing came. "You have to understand Kurt…" He started before Kurt stood up and looked at him, "I don't have to understand anything." Kurt ran ahead to the apartment and by the time Blaine got there, he was getting ready for bed. Finn and Rachel were there and by the looks of it they were in a fight as well. They went to Rachel's "room" without speaking, and Blaine wondered if he and Kurt looked as broken as they did.

He pushed back the curtain to see Kurt opening his drawers and putting on pajama pants. Kurt unbuttoned his shirt revealing his pale toned chest, one that Blaine hadn't had the pleasure of running his hands or kissing in a couple of months. Blaine just stood and admired Kurt's body, his heart hurting even more. Kurt must have sensed him staring because he immediately became self-conscious and put on his shirt quickly. If all of this hadn't have happened, if Blaine hadn't have screwed up so bad, they would have collided. They hadn't been intimate together in months, it would have been just like their first time all over again, exploring and taking the time to get to know each other's bodies. But Blaine had already chosen their destiny, so all he got from Kurt was a cold shoulder.

Blaine finally cleared his throat, "Should I sleep on the couch or in here...?"

"I don't care." Kurt said icily. He left the room to go brush his teeth leaving Blaine.

Blaine's stomach churned because Kurt's tone, his body language showed he actually didn't care and Kurt had always been the most caring person he had ever met. Blaine changed silently and was putting his things away when Kurt returned. Simultaneously they got into bed together and turned off the light. With the distance between them Blaine might as well have slept on the couch. There was more intimacy the night Blaine was drunk after Rachel's party and slept in Kurt's bed than they had now. It was quiet besides the soft sniffles between the two of them. Blaine didn't know how long it had been before Kurt spoke into the darkness.

"Did you think of me at all?"

Blaine choked back tears "Of course, I thought about you every day Kurt. You have to understand, I was just alone and..."

"Did you think about me when you were with HIM?" Kurt whispered harshly but Blaine could tell the question was more guarded, more self-conscious. Kurt doubted himself and this killed Blaine.

"Did you love him?" Kurt whispered even lower, so much that Blaine barely even caught it. Blaine choked,

"I didn't love him Kurt. It was a random stupid, stupid hookup. I love you and if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat."

Kurt didn't say anything for a while and Blaine couldn't take it." Kurt I'm so sorry okay? Please!" He turned to face Kurt with tears streaming down his face. "I love you." Blaine couldn't help it he kissed Kurt's shoulder. "Please." He kissed his cheek. "Please…I'm so sorry."

Kurt closed his eyes tight, tears streaming. He turned and found Blaine's lips in the dark.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine kept whispering. "I'm so sorry."

They kissed passionately, it wasn't romantic or soft. It was almost painful. Kurt wanted it to hurt as much as he did right then. Blaine's tongue found his and he moved closer nearly, on top of Kurt. Blaine's brain became clouded, overloaded by lust and he swore he heard Kurt sigh. Kurt kissed his neck and under his chin. Blaine moved his hips closer as Kurt placed one of his hands on Blaine's neck. Kurt ignited another passionate kiss. They kissed again and hands were everywhere, just touching. Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine found his neck again. Things were escalating quickly but it wasn't until Kurt found his hands on the elastic of Blaine's pajamas pants trying to pull them down that he froze and pushed back. It was like an electric current flowed through his body, shocking him back to reality. All Kurt thought was, _"Had HE touched Blaine like this too?"_ This was too much. Kurt felt suffocated, it was too many emotions. "No." He moved away from Blaine, pushing back against his chest, fear in his eyes.

"What...?" Blaine tried to reach over and comfort Kurt. Blaine could always comfort Kurt no matter how mad at each other they were. Just Blaine's arms wrapped around him, always made him feel a little better. So it was instinct for Blaine to reach out, only to be denied by Kurt.

Kurt moved away from him facing the wall, "Tomorrow morning I want you to leave."

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered through the darkness pleadingly.

"I can't do..."

"Please don't finish that sentence. Please." Blaine begged.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. Tears streamed down his face and after a moment he whispered, "It's not easy for me Blaine. You're here and…and you cheated. I'm confused and I can't…I don't know…."

"Then talk to me please." Blaine whispered.

Anger flared in Kurt, "Funny, you said the same thing to me last year over the Chandler situation. You made me feel so bad and embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"I know Kurt and I'm sorry. If you let me explain…"

"No more Blaine. No more explanation. You hurt me more than anyone ever has. It's like when can I ever getting a break? I got bullied, threated, my dad had a heart attack, didn't get into the school I dreamed of…all of it and I just let it all happen. I'm not doing that anymore. I'm so sick of being the victim, of having life knock me down."

"So what does that mean for us?" Blaine whispered.

Moments passed and Kurt didn't say anything. Eventually Blaine turned to the side and cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine lay in the bed, holding the blankets tighter around him. He had been pretending to be asleep for a better part of the morning. Kurt had slipped out of the room around five, and Blaine hadn't slept since. He had listened to Kurt move around the giant loft, without even seeing him Blaine could picture Kurt's face. His eyes would be red from crying with bags under them too. His blue eyes clouded over, whenever Kurt was sad or scared somehow his captivating blue eyes were dull to Blaine. It was like all the love and life in them died temporarily. Blaine hated to see them like this, when exspecially Kurt was sad. It killed him even more when he knew he was the one causing it. Usually when Kurt woke up first, Blaine could hear him humming along to a song. Anything from Wicked was his favorite, but today Kurt was silent. Blaine wanted to stay in bed and pretend last night was a dream, that Kurt didn't hate him or that Eli never happened. Blaine listened to Kurt talk to Finn in the living room.

"Are you guys okay?" He heard Finn ask. It was silent for a moment before Kurt spoke with a broken voice," I kind of feel like I'm going to die."

A person on the outside would say Kurt was just being dramatic, that we all lost our first loves at some point in time but Blaine knew it was more than that. Not only had he broken the trust he had with the love of his life, he destroyed the relationship he had with his best friend.

Finn left finally and Blaine stayed in the bed counting the minutes. He didn't want to approach Kurt while Rachel was still home. Rachel came out about an hour later and spoke in hushed whispers with Kurt in the living room. One of them, Blaine couldn't tell which, let out a deep sigh and sounded like they were trying to hold back tears. Rachel went back to her room and then told Kurt she would be back later. She mentioned on her way out she would call him tonight to let him know she was okay. After the large sliding door closed the loft was silent.

Blaine knew it was time to face reality. He pulled on his clothes and did his best to re gel his hair without a sink. He knew Kurt knew he was awake now. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror, he looked like crap. He just wanted to curl in a ball and everything to go back to normal.

He came out from the curtain to see Kurt standing by the coffee pot brewing another cup. He looked at the time, nearly nine so Kurt had to be on his third or fourth cup.

"Hi" Blaine whispered.

Kurt strummed his fingers on the counter ignoring him.

"My flight leaves at one..." Blaine continued as he stood by Kurt's "room".

The coffee pot timer went off as Kurt poured himself a coffee. He moved back and forth to the refrigerator without a word. Minutes passed and still nothing.

Blaine finally cleared the silence, "Are we going to talk about this?"

Kurt moved past him to grab his laptop off the coffee table. "Nothing to talk about." He got the computer and walked back past Blaine to the kitchen table.

"Kurt...I should at least explain..."

"Save your breath." Kurt said icily. He opened his computer and started typing away, ignoring Blaine again. Another couple of minutes passed.

"Can you..." Blaine threw his hands up in the air. "Dammit Kurt, will you just listen to me for like five seconds?"

Kurt stopped typing and peered over the computer with narrowed eyes," What do you want to explain Blaine? How you completely ruined what we had? How selfish you acted? Or do you want to talk about the asshole move you made last night by kissing me?"

"That's not fair. You kissed me. I...I'm trying to talk to you Kurt…"

"I distinctly believe YOU kissed me. You knew I was vulnerable last night." Kurt protested.

"It doesn't matter who kissed who Kurt, I want to talk about this." Blaine said.

"It's always what you want right?" Kurt mumbled as he went back to his laptop.

"Okay what's that supposed to mean?" Blaine argued.

"It means you didn't care how I would feel in this situation at all. You just cared how you felt Blaine."

"That's not true! I'm sorry! I can't even begin to explain to you how sorry I am. But you're twisting my words around to be a bad person…I'm just...I feel like I'm not the only one at fault here..." Blaine stood silent. He instantly regretted his choice of words. "That didn't come out right."

Kurt slammed his computer screen down raising his voice," You really can't be serious. How the hell is this MY fault?"

"I called you Kurt. I told you I was lonely. You were too busy with work and I didn't have anyone else!" Blaine yelled back.

"Oh my god! How many times are we going to argue about this!? Okay I'm so sorry that I have a CAREER. I'm sorry I have to support myself out here." Kurt said sarcastically. "I can't call home every day Blaine, and yes I'll admit I missed a few phone and Skype dates but…"

"A few Kurt?" Try like ten. I WAITED for you to call…"

"You knew that with me moving out here meant I would be busy!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air in frustration, tears coming from his eyes. "You're the one who TOLD me to go!" Kurt yelled at him.

"We'll then maybe I shouldn't have told you to go okay?" Blaine choked out. Tears fell down his face. "I...I should have told you to stay. God...I..." He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been with that guy but I was lonely Kurt. I didn't have anybody, you were gone and..."

Kurt's face read no emotion as he said coldly, "Well I was lonely too, but I didn't slut around with the first guy who looked my way." He reopened his computer as he said to Blaine, "I want you to leave Blaine. Don't call, don't text. Just go."

Blaine stood frozen for a moment, and then he bowed his head in defeat. "I understand if you don't love me anymore." He walked into the room collected his stuff and came back into the living room. Kurt was tucked away behind the computer.

Blaine slid open the door, he heard Kurt before he left. "I still love you Blaine. I can't just turn that off in a day. I want time okay? You hurt me to the point of...I just don't know but I can't just turn around and take you back. I was serious about last night, what I said. I need to take life into my own hands and if that means...if that means I have to do it alone then so be it."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just slid the door shut and walked numbly to the subway. He had nothing left in him, no tears, no anger. But he wouldst give up. He needed Kurt and refused to go down without a fight.


End file.
